The New Normal: A Doctor and Rose Story
by mMaggieBeau
Summary: Enjoy this sweet and intimate moment as Rose and The "human" Doctor learn to love each other, and struggle to find a balance between what they had, and what they want. All cute and romantic and sweet... *sigh*
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a short one shot of The "human" Doctor and Rose. Just having some fun imagining what it was like for them, learning how to live their new life together :) Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! -Cheers**

Pulling back the covers, she slides her feet into the bed. Her bare feet prickle against the already slightly warmed sheets.

_Still have to get used to that…_

It'd been weeks since that day on the beach. The day the Doctor left, for good this time. The day she now remembers as one of the saddest yet most joyous days of her life. How both of those things could cohabitate in the same day was beyond her, but she was done trying to sort out the details of this life of hers. It always ended in a headache, and what was the point? She was happy, why overanalyze?

Two phones chime on the bed side table. No doubt its work, asking for answers to questions no one can answer. But she was tired. She looks over at the phones, illuminated by the bedside lamp, contemplating ignoring the messages.

Picking up the one on the left, she reads the message on the screen.

_"__Communications with planet Crypp—what do you want to do about the coded messages?"_

She stares at the words, picturing Annie and Michael at Torchwood headquarters, chewing their nails as the night shift slowly chugs on, texting with a mix of excitement and anxiety.

Her finger hovers over the reply button, when suddenly the second phone chimes once again.

"Bloody hell," She drops her phone onto the bed, and scoops up the second.

_"__Doctor, what should we say to them?"_

Since that day the Doctor left, leaving her with a second version of himself, the human Doctor; they were both quickly recruited to Torchwoods new and improved headquarters as research techs. They had been given titles like '_Head of uncharted planet _detection' and _'President of Torchwood alien language translation department.' _Both of which, and more, they were given complete access and authority over.

Of course, everyone had been perplexed as to why she and the Doctor hadn't immediately begun to stoke the flames under their spark of romance the very moment they'd been put on this version of earth together. Jackie had been particularly confused as to Rose's hesitation.

"You love him don't you?" She had said, the night Rose had told her wasn't sure she was ready for a relationship quite yet.

"Of course I do." She had answered quickly.

Because it was true. She loved him more than anything. Sometimes she still couldn't believe that she had found him. That they had actually been able to find each other in all of life's mess and confusion. That even through everything, somehow they get each other.

But there was a part of her, small as it was, but significant enough that it caused her to act with extreme caution when it came to this new Doctor, which wondered how this could all work. She was bracing herself for the worst, something her mother always says she got from her father. Rose didn't care. Though she knew him, she didn't know him. Though she loved him, she didn't know if it meant loving this man, or the one she spent all those months in the Tardis with. But they were the same… weren't they? Her head was beginning to hurt.

"Then what is the problem?" Jackie had asked, her voice all high and confused as she stared at her daughter like she'd gone mad.

"I—I don't know, mum! This is all very confusing. I mean, I know it's him. He remembers everything about our time together, and he's just the same," If not a tad more mouthy and sarcastic, traits from which she thinks he picked up from Donna's side of the situation. "It's just that…"

Jackie blinked. "What?"

"It's like I don't know how to do life with him anymore. I feel like I'm re-learning how to be around him. It's as if he hasn't changed at all..." Rose says slowly, trying to understand the words even as she attempts to explain them. "But _we_ have… Do ya know what I mean?"

"…No."

It had been an ongoing discussion that always ended the same way. Jackie would say something like "I think you're mad." And Rose would reply with a resounding, wholehearted, "I know."

Instead of replying to the desperate text from the concerned intern, she holds the off button on the phone until it powers down, setting it back on the bedside table, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

A familiar hand snakes around her abdomen. Long, strong fingers against the thin cotton of her tank top, a low sigh comes from the right side of the bed. Turning her droopy eyes to the offender, she can't help but smiles, just a little.

Everything being said and done, it's not to say he hasn't been sleeping in her bed for the past two weeks…

"Hands," Rose whispers, and he groans quietly, pulling himself into her side, his hair crazy and tickling her arm as he nestles his face into her side, eyes squeezed shut.

The Doctor had respected, and even shared her concerns about the two of them starting up a relationship so quickly after the war. After the other Doctor had left with the Tardis, _her_ Doctor had been beside himself. He would pace in the middle of the night; nervous energy pumping through his veins as he lived the same routine each day. Something the life of a Time Lord never offered.

They had decided that letting things settle, building their relationship separate from the travel and danger and Tardis, would be the healthiest way to start… Whatever it is that was there between them.

That being said, it has been easier said than done. Boundaries were pushed daily, while the two of them were just going about their regular lives. Just the other day they had been eating lunch at Torchwood, the Doctor had asked her if she wanted a brew, and instead of saying no thank you, she kissed him.

It was a tricky way of life.

Nights were the hardest. It was decided upon that when he'd first began staying with her, that he would sleep in the guest bed. Of course that lasted all of two nights, as he would stay up most of the night in her bedroom, peppering her with questions about the human life, like _'what day do the rubbish men come?' _and _'where does the number 12 buss take you?'_, that they inevitably fell asleep, usually both of them fully dressed and exhausted, on her bed.

It was agreed that sharing the room would be the simplest way to solve the issue.

Usually the Doctor was good at following the rules and would stick to his side, and Rose to hers. However they both had moments of weakness when the other would invade the others' space. Either she would watch him read until he finally noticed, then she would push the book out of his hands and press kisses down his face. Or he would slide over to her side, giving up all willpower, and allowing himself to touch her, in the way that drove her crazy; like tonight.

She laughed, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach as the warmth from his palm spread through her belly.

"Mmmm…" He sighed into her side, rubbing the tip of his nose back and forth against her thinly veiled skin, grazing the softness just below her rib cage. "You're so soft." As he spoke she could nearly feel his lips move against her side, his breath warming her, causing her to shudder rather embarrassingly.

"Shut up," She replies, lifting her arm, then placing her hand on top of his head, combing her fingers through the top of his head, playing with the thick hair just above his ears.

"I will not," finally lifting his head, her hand falling out of his hair and onto his shoulder; he rests his chin somewhere near her bellybutton, blinking up at her through his eyelashes. Propping himself up on his elbow, he narrows his eyes at her, almost as if he's trying hard to commit something important to memory.

Finally, once she has begun to squirm a little under his gaze, he slides his hand further along her abdomen, curling his long fingers around her side, easing her closer to him. His pinky skims the bare skin just above her pajama shorts, where her tank top has ridden up slightly.

She still wasn't used to this part of him. This easy, curious man; his eyes wide with new discoveries, as if never seeing things through these new eyes of his before. This unintentionally flirty man, who would find any excuse to be close to her, or touch her, or tell her things that fascinated him. He'd even complained a few times when she would get a little too hands-y when they were alone, shaking his head as he struggled to keep his new body in check. She would giggle and he would blush, walking away, murmuring something about cold showers under his breath.

Surely this existed in her other Doctor; however he was over 900 years old, and was in complete control of this thoughts and actions. Each one understood and precise. He would think before he touched her, voice his concerns of making her feel uncomfortable, or when he felt she was being distracting, whether it was something she was wearing or when she would stand a little too close for a little too long while he was trying to concentrate on a task. He would run a frustrated hand through his hair and quickly put space between them, mumbling something about her perfume giving him a "headache".

And he never cuddled up beside her like this, pressing himself into her side, letting her play with his hair. Everything in this moment felt so small and intimate. This young man with ancient memories… She worries for the thousandth time since she received the amazing gift of _him_, she would soon become quite addicted to.

She slid down a little, turning towards him, their faces close, their eyes on one another. The quilt pulled up to their ears, their hands finding each other's under the blankets, she couldn't help it. She leaned in, capturing his lips for her own, gathering the front of his shirt in her fingers, she pulled herself into the circle of his arms.

He responded slowly, letting her in, holding her gently against him, feeling the sadness and confusion fused with happiness and excitement in her kiss; mirror his feelings almost perfectly.

It was strange, the two of them. Both trying to learn how to live with the other, knowing they will never be satisfied with anyone else. Like two people pulled together like magnets. And no matter the obstacles, they will always find each other. Because that's just what they do.

"Are you tired?" He was nearly as breathless as she is, his voice tighter than usual, his lips still tingling with the kiss.

She blinked at her Doctor, biting her lip at the warm tension that fills the small space. She manages the smallest shake of her head. "No." She whispers, anxiousness building in her stomach, a warm tingling feeling beginning in her toes.

So he kisses her again, and she lets him.

And it's The Doctor. In the real world. With Rose Tyler. It was the new normal, and everything was going to be okay.

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Long time to post! Here's another installment of The Human Doctor and Rose- **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I really wanted to get this up for you guys!**

**Also, as always, and suggestions for scenes you want to me write, let me know! **

**Cheers -M**

Jackie peeks at Rose over her coffee cup, her eyes following her daughter around the kitchen as she prepares her toast just the way she likes it. Rose pauses, glancing at her mum for the third time, trying hard not to roll her eyes at the look she's giving her.

Finally after sitting down at the table and pulling her knees up to her chest, she pins her mother with a look.

"Stop it mum," She narrows her eyes, picking up her coffee mug and holding it with both hands, letting the warm drink heat her palms.

"Stop what? I didn't say anything!" Her feign of innocents causes Rose to roll her eyes, an incredulous smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Sure." Rose draws the word out, so Jackie knows she's not falling for her innocent act.

"It's just that…" Jackie shrugs, stirring her tea mindlessly, "Yesterday was the last day of the mission…" Of course Rose knew this information already, and she knew where her mother was going with this. The butterflies that had been in her stomach since last night begin to pick up speed. "And he's coming home today…"

Rose had to swallow the lump of anxiety and excitement in her throat before answering, pressing her lips together to hide her giddy smile.

"I know," She managed to say as evenly as possible, setting her coffee down and standing up. "I'm going to get dressed for work." She hops up, slipping out of the room before Jackie as another minute to say something else that would just make Rose that much more keen for this afternoon to come fast. The Doctor is coming home after a 2 month mission away from earth. And Rose could hardly stand it.

XXX

"Rose!"

Rose jumps, almost losing the clipboard in her hand; causing the nameless species with seven eyes and an over-sized tongue to groan in his tank, air bubbles rising to the surface of the water.

Rose had named her Jordan. Mostly because they hadn't figured out yet how to tell if it's a boy or a girl.

"What is it Beth?" Rose turned, tucking her pen into the pocket of her lab coat, glancing at the clock on the wall above the approaching intern. Surely she wasn't summoning her for the agent's homecoming; they weren't due until 4 and it was barely noon.

"I dropped off those blood samples to the lab, but they told me that they couldn't get the results until Monday," Her voice is far higher when she's stressed, and right now she sounds like Pfeifle.

Rose closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, this being the third time the lab had disregarded her rush order and brushed her off via intern.

Beth, seeing the stress her news has caused, quickly begins to back pedal.

"I mean I could go back but—"

"No," Rose held up her hand, "It's fine, I'll go myself." Setting the clipboard down on her desk, she shrugged out of her lab coat, draping it over the chair. "Thank you Beth." Using the pass hanging around her neck, Rose swiped it through the door lock, waits for the buzzer, and then exits the room; the heavy door closing behind her.

XXX

"You know how endangered this species is, you understand if she dies we may never have the chance to study one of them again!" Rose is trying to keep herself from shouting, but the smug lab jocks were getting under her skin. "I don't think you understand how huge this is. Three weeks ago we didn't even know there was like on Pluto!"

"Christ, Tyler," Freddie yells between his bite of sandwich, his eyes buggy beneath his thick glasses, "It's like you think just because you've seen a thing or two that you can just run the bloody show down here!" setting down his lunch, he wipes breadcrumbs off on his pants. "Your samples will go into rotation in the order they came in, no exceptions."

Normally something like this would have sent Rose into an angry rant, throwing back the attitude he so often flung her way; but today her nerves were fried. Time seemed to have stopped completely, and she hated herself for looking at the clock whenever she could.

Walking over, she picked up the vile of Jordan's blood, the poor sick alien dying in her tank in Rose's office upstairs, and walked it over to the frazzled lab tech.

"Ryan, I'm not going to tell you how to do your job. And I know you don't think of me as your boss because you think I got this job by default of The Doctor." Holding the vile out to him, he takes it from her with a skeptical look on his face, "But guess what, he _is_ your boss. And if that innocent thing dies up there because you ignored the urgency of the situation just to spite me; I assure you The Doctor will not be very happy."

After a beat of silence, he sighs, setting down his sandwich and pressing his radio on the collar of his lab coat.

"Hey Jim, you started that blood dropping on number twelve-zero-seven yet?" he asks the person on the other end.

"Not yet, what's up?" the crackling voice responds through the mic.

With a weary glance at Rose he replies with a slightly exasperated tone, "Hold off on that, I'm bringing you a vile from the 'unidentified'; case has been bumped to critical,"

"Copy that," Jim says from the other end, the radio cuts out, and Rose is already smiling.

"Thank you so—"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan throws his hands up, sticking the blood sample in his lab coat pocket, "You got what you wanted; now let me do my work." And with that he exits the lab, leaving Rose behind.

She checks the clock, and curses at herself for doing so. It's only been eight minutes since she checked last, and she's beginning to feel like a child on Christmas Eve.

Her mobile rings and she fumbles to answer it.

"This is Rose Tyler," She says into the receiver.

"Good afternoon Rose, this is Darren Bukert, from floor seven," Rose's heart skips, Sargent Bukert is the home base leadership for the mission, and he's calling with news!

Rose composes herself before answering as professionally as possible.

"Yes, I know the name; do you have an update on the mission Sir?"

"Yes Tyler, I've been notifying everyone involved that I've received word from the capsule, and all are in good health, with the exception of your alien harboring a few bruised ribs form the ship malfunction." Rose presses her lips together, nodding.

The Doctor and her had moved along slightly in their relationship, taking to holding hands every once in a while when they would be walking down the halls of Torchwood. The Doctor had made a point that he doesn't like working without her. As soon as something particularly fascinating would come through his work space, he would march into her office and no matter what she was in the middle of, take her by the hand and drag her with him, insisting it was to gorgeous not to share.

Therefore, people close to her were beginning to refer to him as 'hers', although the two of them still hadn't done anything exceptionally relationship-y in front of their colleagues— which was probably a good thing, considering the teasing they were already subjected too.

When they'd gotten the distress call from The Doctor and crew Rose's heart had stopped. An alien life form from the clouds of Neptune had attacked their ship, leaving microscopic holes in the vessels outer shell. It had been touch and go whether the ship would be able to make the full trip, but the Doctor had made a judgement call and it had all worked out for the best.

But those four hours of uncertainty had almost driven Rose mad.

Darren continues, "And also to let you know that they will be delayed two hours," he finishes.

Rose's heart sinks a little.

"Oh, yes, sure," She tries to hide the disappointment from her voice and nods along with her words, even though he can't see her. "I will notify my team."

"Thank you Ma'am," and then the line goes dead, leaving Rose alone with her thoughts.

XXX

The keys of her laptop are pressing against her cheek. There is a light shaking at her shoulder that seems to be stirring her awake. Blinking, she suddenly sits upright, having fallen asleep at her desk, looking up at her computer screen, she can see Beth standing behind her in the reflection and Rose jumps.

"Bloody Hell Beth!" Rose says, her hand going to her throat in shock.

"Sorry Ma'am," Beth squeaks, crossing her arms, "I just thought I should let you know that the ship has landed at base." She shrugs meekly.

It takes a moment for the news to register, her mind foggy with sleep, and all she can do is stare at the poor intern with confusion.

But as her ears detect the bustling voices in the hallways, and the charge of excited energy around her, her pulse picks up the pace. Quickly looking at her watch, he eyes go wide. She'd slept through and hour and a half of the afternoon, making the landing just about seven minutes ago.

"Oh my God," shooting up from her chair she grabs Beth by the shoulders, shaking her slightly, and jostling the frazzled intern. "Beth, thank you." And then she's hurrying out of her office, following the green arrows on the floors, which lead to the landing pad.

There are definably more people here than usual at six-o'clock on a Friday night, the obvious excitement of the successful mission is buzzing through the air, and even the people who usually skip out early on weekends are still around, standing on their tiptoes as the crowd gets thicker the closer you get to the shuttle port.

Rose weaves through people, desperate to get to the front, the entire Torchwood staff seeming to have stayed behind to greet the explorers. Of course there was only one who Rose couldn't wait to see.

Finally coming to a stop; not at the front but at least close enough to somewhat see the vessel door.

Jim from linguistics comes up beside her, holding his baby girl Lilly on his hip, he looks just as excited Rose. His wife having gone on the mission as well, he looks ready for her to come home.

Rose catches his eye and gives him a thumbs up. He smiles a giddy smile and nods, getting Lilly's attention he points towards the not yet open door, and Rose hears him over the crowd say "Mommy's coming home." And she can't help but smile.

Claps begin to flow through the crowd of people as the door to the ship begins to lift, steam begins to rise from the mechanism, and the crew begins to exit the craft.

Rose stands on her tiptoes, pressing her lips together; she strains to see each person appear from the mouth of the ship. She watches as Leanne; Jim's wife emerges first, and baby Lilly begins to squirm in her father's arms.

Rose catches a glimpse of the top of The Doctor's head as he emerges from the door, his head is down, and he squints against the bright lights. He looks exhausted and frazzled, his hair sticking up in each direction. When he looks up to pan the crowd, he's smiling his goofy smile.

Rose tries to raise herself higher on her tiptoes so he can see her, but she can't seem to catch his eye.

Moving through the crowd, she gets closer and closer and the crowd gets thicker and thicker until she's unable to go any further.

The Doctor is shaking hands with Darren, and camera flashes are going off.

Raising her hand over her head, she waves, "Hey Alien Boy!" She calls out above the crowd, smiling so much her cheeks hurt.

He looks away from a group photo being taken, the camera catching his profile as his eyes scanning the front of the crowd, searching for her voice until his eyes fall on Rose.

She smiles wider and waves again; and his eyes light up, the way they do when he's missed her.

Saying a quick something to the man on his right he starts towards the crowd, not slowing down as everyone parts for him, he makes a B line for her. The noise of the people around them seems to get louder as everyone moves out of his way; she hold up her hands in a welcoming gesture and he closes the space between them within seconds, catching her around the waist, sweeping her up in one fell swoop.

She squeals with delight and the crowd booms, whistles and hollers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buries her face in his shoulder. With tears pricking her eyes, she inhales the familiar smell of him, wrapping her legs around his hips as he turns them around in circles.

She hears him laugh next to her ear and she pulls away, just enough to look at his face.

"Miss me a little?" He asks, his smile as bright as hers, he tilts his chin up to her, and she bites her lip, shrugging as best she can in this wild embrace.

"Maybe just a little." And then suddenly she doesn't care about the teasing and the crowd and all those little things she'd been over thinking the last few months, and just let herself do exactly what she wanted in that moment.

Lowering her mouth to his, their kiss is charged with electricity as he kisses her back with the kind of enthusiasm that only comes from being apart for two months. Smiling into him, her hair falls as a veil around them as the crowd claps, and yells, and after a moment, begin to bustle around; greeting the rest of the crew and chatting with excitement.

The Doctor is the one to pull back, but only slightly, he bows his head a little, so that her chin touches the peak of his wild hairline, he closes his eyes, and catches the breath he lost.

"Finally," He breaths, and she can feel the breath of the word down her neck.

She lets her legs go from around his waist, and he lets her slowly slide down his body, until her feet touch the floor once again.

"That's what I was going to say." She blinks up at him, and watches the smile return to his lips and make it's way to his eyes.

He lifts his hands, sliding his long fingers into her hair, and tilts her chin up so she's looking into his eyes.

"My stars did you miss a gorgeous mission," He shakes his head, his voice picking up speed the way it does when he gets excited about something space related, "The whole time I was there all I wanted to do was show it to you Rose, honestly, the cascades of stars down the side of—"

Grabbing him by the front of his space jacket, she pulls him down to her level, planting another passionate kiss on his lips, taking him off guard. So much so that when they part, he's completely lost his train of thought.

"I love you," she smiles, letting go of his jacket and lacing her fingers with his in between them.

He blinks, and then smiles like it's the best news he's heard all day, stepping into her, he rests his forehead to hers.

"Well thank the stars Rose Tyler," He says, for her ears only, "Because I've loved you since the moment you stumbled into my life, and I'm not planning on letting you go ever again."

And suddenly, there was silence, and it was just the two of them on that platform, and it didn't matter what the universe threw their way; because they'd seen it all. And what they didn't know, they will make up as they go along.


End file.
